Those Deep Blue Eyes ( Shu x Oc Lemon) (Shu x Reader)
by TheLadyKuran
Summary: Shu finally lays claim on an expecting victim.


You walked down the dark cold hallway after getting a late night snack. All the sudden you were knocked up against the wall. You winced in pain and shock. "Hello Bitch-Chan" a cold voice ran up your spine. His mouth was very close to your neck. You pushed away. "Not now Laito." You exclaimed. But it was no use his fangs bit into your neck with no hesitation. After he was finished you stumbled down the hall, sore and weak. You shut the door and everything went blurry. You started to fall and everything went black.

You slowly opened your eyes. You were in a magnificent bed. The room was covered in shades of blue and very organized. You stretched your arms above your head and sat up rubbing your eyes sleepily. "Good Morning" there was no mistake that was Shu's voice. You turned slowly, not sure if you should be scared, or happy. Your feelings are mixed for this beautifully demented man. "Why am I here?" you asked softly trying not to anger him. He didn't say anything. He just stared at you with his sleepy look.

You got up slowly, getting ready to head for the door. Of course you didn't get far. A strong grip grabbed your hips and pushed you back down on the bed. You squealed in surprise. "Shu what are you doing?" you questioned. You were becoming uncomfortable and insecure under his gaze_. He was never like this; if he wanted blood he would just take it. He never hesitated._ Your body was trembling underneath his grasp.

"Why are you trembling?" his voice sent shivers up your spine. He lowered his mouth close to your ear. "I can hear your heart speed up" he whispered in your ear. He moved your hair to the side and his face was immediately filled with anger. "Who did this to you?" he griped. You flinched in fear and pain as his hands touched the sensitive bite marks. "Laito?" he asked. You just nodded your head and closed your eyes. He sighed and ran his hand through the back of your hair and looked away.

Your heart hurt. You didn't understand why you were aching to have him near you. You sat up and slowly tried to move off the bed. You felt used and unworthy for some odd reason. There was a part of you that wished only for him to have you in anyway. Your hand reached for the door slowly, trying to hide this ache in your chest. Tears threatened to break through your eyes. Right as you went to open the door; hands found your hips and pushed you against the door causing you to squeal in surprise.

Shu's body was pressed up against your back, pinning you against the door. He moved the hair away and you could feel his hot breath on your neck giving you chills. You winced as you felt his soft lips grazing across laito's marks. You felt his tongue flick across the marks and the pain was slowly disappearing. It was being replaced by pleasure; your knees were going weak against the door. You felt his strong arm wrap around your waist and spin you towards him.

You were automatically pinned up against the door, your legs straddling one of his as he held you up. His tongue danced around the front of your neck, causing you let out small gasps. His mouth slowly moved farther down to your collar bone. You saw him smile against your skin. "You're getting excited… how dirty you are." He murmured against your flesh. Without hesitation he sank his fangs into your chest, causing you to let out a scream of pain. He instantly covered your mouth with his hand as he continued to drink your blood. Your screams were muffled by his hand and the pain was slowly subsiding.

Your body gave way and you landed on his knee. He retracted his fangs and picked you up by your hips and moved you to the bed shoving you down forcefully. Before you could even think another thought. Strong hands were on your legs pulling you to the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of you and slid his hands slowly up your skirt. He brought you closer to his face and you could feel his hot breath on your thigh. You took a deep breath as his soft lips gently grazed your skin. Your bodies reaction to his touch, was betraying you. "I can smell your excitement." He said. His words brought a crimson red blush to your cheeks.

You screamed when you felt his fangs once again pierce your soft skin. The strange sensation of him biting your thigh brought so much excitement .He licked every drop that came out of you not wanting to waste any of your precious blood. You moaned unexpectedly when you felt his tongue run up your core. He distracted you enough during his bite to dispose of your underwear without you knowing. You tried to hide, embarrassed and too shy for anyone to see you down there. He gave you an intense glare that made your heart fill with fear and you froze not wanting to anger him.

He used his fingers to slowly spread you apart and his mouth found your clit. His tongue did wonders as he moved it around on your core. You tangled your hands in his hair and held tightly to him making him growl. He stuck his tongue inside you and moved back out to your clit. This continued on for a while, your moans were echoing throughout the room. You felt a strange sensation in your stomach and you tried to push Shu away from you but he placed his hands on your ass and held you tighter against his mouth. The sensation continued to build as you struggled to get free. Then in a single moment the whole room was spinning and it felt like an explosion inside you. You bucked your hips wildly as you screamed out Shu's name so loudly that you are sure the other brothers heard you.

His tongue slowed down and he gave you one last long lick and placed a kiss right on your opening all while staring at you lustfully. You looked at him in shock as you panted. He brought his head up with a smirk and you blushed when you saw him lick your juices off his lips never breaking eye contact with you. Your heart was racing and you breathing intense. You are positive Shu could hear it. Then it all hit you like a wave. _If this is going where I think it is going. I have never done anything like this with a boy. Is he really who I want to give it to. I wouldn't have a choice anyway. Yes this is what I want, at least I can give him this, the one thing no one else has ever had. _

Shu climbed on top of you both legs were straddling your body. His intense blue eyes felt like they were piercing your very flesh. He reached out his hand and grabbed your wrist; he put it up to his mouth and left gentle kisses. His lustful gaze was watching your every move. He sank his teeth into your wrist. You winced but no longer screamed when he bit you. You watched as he indulged in your blood. Your whole arm tingled from the movement of the blood through your veins. He took a breath and a few drops escaped your veins and dropped right on your lips.

Without even thinking you licked the blood off your lips slowly. Shu's eyes widened he never expected you to do such a thing and you are not sure why you did. He let out a low growl and immediately pressed his lips to yours, taking you by surprise. He was completely devouring you and you were loving every bit of it. You weren't ever going to fight him again. This is what you wanted and as long as you were his you would be content. That's if he wanted you. Your thoughts grew wild and sad again. Shu placed his hands on your shirt reaching for the buttons but instead just ripped it open, tearing the buttons and the shirt.

Reiji would be upset to have to replace it. The thought brought a smile to your face. You slowly unbuttoned his uniform leaving his chest bare. You resisted the urge to drool as your hands ran up his chiseled stomach. Shu grunted and pinned your hands to the bed again. He placed his head in between your breasts. You thought maybe your heart would beat out of your chest. He took your bra in his mouth and ripped it off. You inhaled sharply as you began to get wet again. All this dominance he was showing really had you going. The cold air nipped at your chest as his gaze burned through you. His mouth lowered to the valley between your breasts as he left soft kisses in between them. You're back arched up to meet his lips. His tongue slowly traced on your skin, to your belly button. Your skin was on fire with every lingering touch.

He slowly traced his finger around your nipple. His eyes locked with yours as he slowly took your other nipple in his mouth. You let a gasp release from your lips and your head flew back. His tongue expertly swirled around your nipple. Your hands flew to his hair. "Oh God" you let out a moan so full of ecstasy. Shu smiled around your nipple. He brought his face back up to yours and his other arm rest beside you his other firmly wrapped around your waist. His eyes were staring into the very depth of yours. He positioned himself between your legs. You blushed as you felt his hardness on your thigh.

You didn't even notice him remove his clothing being so distracted from everything he was doing. You were scared; you heard stories from other girls before you came to the mansion. How bad will this hurt? Shu must have known what you were thinking. He placed his lips softly on yours not forcefully. Then he didn't hesitate he just shoved himself inside of you pulling your back up into him at the same time. You let out a scream of pain but Shu just kissed you with more force suppressing your noise. He kept still for a few moments; he withdrew his lips and used his thumb to wipe the few tears from your cheeks. He started to move slowly. You winced and gasped while he did this slowly for a few minutes.

The pain started to subside and then he hit a spot that sent a chill so far up your spine. He hit it again swiftly causing you to let out a moan and throw your head back. You lost yourself in the moment as you were consumed by his every move. His arms now steady beside you, his thrusts pushing you further and further into the mattress. You heard a few grunts and growls from him in between your moans of ecstasy. You felt it again that building up in your stomach. But this time you didn't fight it. The more and more he pushed into you the more it built. Soon you were clawing at his back so hard you drew blood. He growled and pulled you closer to him pulling himself further inside you. "Shu" you screamed his name over and over again as his finally thrusts sent you flying into pure bliss.

Shu growled into your ear as you walls tightened around him. He continued for a few minutes as you lay recovering from your orgasm. Finally he laid his forehead on yours looking into your eyes as he grunted and sent a few more powerful thrusts into you. You felt his warm seed fill you. There was nothing but silence as he laid there on top of you, you both gasping for air. He slowly rolled off of you and laid beside you. You relaxed for a few minutes, you glanced at Shu but he was sound asleep, he was so beautiful. You moved his hair away from his face slowly and sighed then decided to head back to my room since you figured he didn't want you to stay.

You rolled slowly out of bed, trying not to wake him; you bent down to pick up your clothes. You giggled because they were all torn. How am I ever going to get back to my room without one of the others seeing me like this? You thought. You slowly went into the bathroom to search for a towel. You looked in the mirror and blushed. You looked like you were glowing and you had fang marks everywhere. You felt as if he claimed every part of you. You sighed and turned the cold water and splashed some on your face. When you looked back in the mirror, you let out a yell.

"Ayato, what are you doing here?" you stuttered. He looked you up and down angrily. "How dare you let him have you like that?" his angry tone sent chills up your spine. He was inching closer to you, backing you up against the wall. You were terrified and you jumped when his fist hit the wall beside you. "You are mine and all those things he took from you were mine." He yelled. You trembled in terror as he grabbed your arm. He headed for the door but was stopped in his tracks. Shu was leaning against the bathroom door. "Let her go". His voice was demanding and serious. Ayato's grip tightened on your arm causing you to wince.

"She's mine" Ayato yelled possessively. Shu giggled "As you can see Ayato I claimed every inch of her." Shu said calmly. His words caused you to blush wildly. Ayato grumbled something and without a warning Shu had Ayato by his collar slammed into the wall. "Do not defy me Ayato." He demanded. Shu threw him into the other wall and started walking over to you slowly. He then wrapped you in a towel and carried you back to the bed and sat you down. "Stay with me." he said. All you could do is nod and lay down on the pillow. He crawled under the covers and pulled you close to him. You were safe and content wrapped tightly against him, you slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
